I Hate You
by reyna-ruina
Summary: La Tierra ya no le pertenece a la humanidad...de hecho, está casi extinta. Y entre los pocos sobrevivientes está Dib, que lucha entre su deber y lo que siente por el irken que dio inicio a la barbarie...ZADR. Mal summary.
1. Un nuevo mundo

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, y yo de IZ vi apenas un par de capis, así q si le erro en algo ténganme piedad, plis.   
Aclaro desde ya que es un ZADR más bien soft, así q al que no le gusta el género, abstenerse. Tiene mucho drama, romance y algo de angust.  
Antes q nada, aviso q en esta historia han muerto casi todos los personajes; excepto Zim, Dib, Los Más Altos y Gir.

La historia que voy a contar ocurre en un futuro no muy lejano (pónganle unos 7 u 8 años): la operación Ruina Inevitable Parte II se había llevado al cabo con gran éxito, e imprevistamente Zim había ayudado mucho para lograr la conquista de los planetas (principalmente de la Tierra). Casi todos los humanos habían sido aniquilados a causa de su constante rebeldía, pero un pequeño grupo, que se hacía llamar "Der Widerstand", había sobrevivido y viajaban de un lado al otro del planeta, en una nave robada a los Irken, buscando una fisura en la enorme muralla de vigilancia con la que los Irkens los habían cercado para evitar que escaparan al espacio exterior. Una tropa especialmente seleccionada por Los Mas Altos para acabar con los pocos rebeldes que quedaban, se había desparramado por el planeta en busca de la nave robada. Y entre esta selecta élite se encontraba Zim.  
Aquí bien, esta élite se había trabado varias veces en luchas con los de Der Widerstand (entre los que se hallaba Dib), las cuales se habían cobrado varias vidas por parte de ambos bandos, entre ellas, la de Gaz. Además de estas batallas grupales, los miembros de ambos bandos se enfrentaban individualmente con sus contrarios si los llegaban a encontrar. Y Dib y Zim se habían trabado en esas peleas más de una vez, pero siempre salían empatados.  
Cabe decir que la verdadera razón de estas batallas nunca era precisamente capturar o dañar al enemigo…  
Hace ya bastante tiempo (yo digo bastante tiempo…pónganle…6 años) que ambos habían dejado de sentir odio hacia el otro…  
El odio en ambos había sido reemplazado por un sentimiento diferente…

Bueno, así empieza mi fic. Ese es como un resumencito de lo q pasó antes de la historia.

Bueno, acá está el primer capi del fic . Es medio cortito porq es mas q nada definitorio. Espero q les guste!!!

"Te odio. No te das una idea de cuánto. Y más aún odio poder sentir cualquier cosa hacia ti, excepto justamente eso: odio.  
¿Hace cuanto que vivimos esto? ¿Hace cuánto que la guerra asolo los planetas, dejándolos vacíos y sin vida? Casi me parece un bello cuento los días en que, mientras la Srta. Bitters se esforzaba por intentar darnos clase tu y yo nos asesinábamos con la mirada. Me parece aun muy lejanas las veces en que intentamos destruiros con artimañas varias. Y tú, Dib, casi siempre salías perdiendo. Admito que a veces hasta me dabas lástima, y ahora me siento ridículamente culpable cuando, luego en mi casa, me desternillaba de risa hasta quedar afónico, a causa de los problemas en los que te metía.   
Hace mucho que esos tiempos terminaron. Todos hemos crecido, hasta yo crecí. Ya no soy esa pequeña cucaracha que alguna vez parecí: si no fuera porque soy un Irken (y que a esta altura de la invasión ya todos saben lo que es un Irken) hasta diría que soy un humano adolescente. Bueno, al menos tengo la altura y el aspecto. Parece ser que mi prolongada estadía en esta tierra de alguna manera influyó en el hecho de que mi cuerpo se volviese similar al que hoy día posee Dib. Y francamente no me importa.  
Todo en nuestras vidas ha cambiado. En la de ambos. Desde que tu hermana murió, Dib, pareciera que casi no te quedan ganas de seguir luchando. No sabía que la querías tanto. Y definitivamente te hubieras rendido tras su muerte si no fuera porque parece haber una extraña fuerza, algo que no comprendo, que te alienta a continuar. Lo veo en tu mirada, en tu voz, pero no lo comprendo...  
Debo decirte un secreto, Dib. Yo maté a Gaz. Pero no fue mi intención, ¡lo juro!. Era hartante, no lo niego, pero jamás deseé asesinarla. Fue un error, había tantos luchando, yo quería defenderte de ese Irken que intentaba dañarte, disparé y...ella tenía que meterse en el camino.  
Yo lloré su muerte tanto como tú, Dib. Esas marcas de quemadura en mis mejillas no fueron producto del ataque de un humano, como te dije... Aquello me había dolido mucho; sabía que si te enterabas me odiarías más, si es que era posible eso..."  
-Y este estúpido tornillo que se niega a quedarse en su sitio...   
Zim estaba sentado sobre un banquito de madera vieja, en su nueva guarida secreta (su casa había sido destruida), intentando reparar a GIR por enésima vez, mientras ensayaba mentalmente qué le diría a Dib la próxima vez que lo viera...por enésima vez, también.  
"...El punto es, Dib, que yo no te odio. Ni un poquito en verdad. Comprendo que te rías de esa manera, pensarás que me burlo de ti, de seguro. Pues esto que te cuento ahora, humano insignificante, no tiene ni una pizca de mentira. Es algo que me costó demasiado admitir, y mucho más asimilar. Pero no puedo ocultarlo más, porque siento si sigo haciéndolo voy a estallar. Dib, yo te..."  
Finalmente logró ajustar el bendito tornillo, dejó la herramienta a sobre una mesita y le abrió la cabeza a GIR y procedió a colocarle dentro: dos monedas Irken, un clip, un clavito y una bolita rosa. Luego le cerró la cabeza y lo dejó en el suelo, paradito. El robot no respondía.  
-¿Gir?-preguntó Zim-¿Estás ahí, Gir?  
De repente al robotito se le prendieron los ojos.  
-¡¡¡Quiero taco!!!  
Zim sonrió, aliviado. A lo lejos, cerca de la base de la élite, se oyó una explosión. Gir se ocultó bajo la vieja y sucia cama que había en la habitación: le daban miedo las bombas.  
El alien miró por la ventana la gran columna de humo que se desprendía del lugar en que había caído el supuesto misil. Luego miró hacia una esquina de la habitación, tomó un objeto que allí había, una especie de patineta de metal sin ruedas y con dos pequeños propulsores (n/a: tecnología Irken, que le dicen); y montándose en ella salió deslizándose por la ventana.  
-"Los únicos por aquí que son tan locos como para atacar una base Irken son los de Der Widerstand"-pensó Zim-"I de seguro, entre ellos estará Dib..."-.

To be continued...  
XD 

Bueno, este es el primer capi espero q les gute. dejen rewievs!


	2. Otra batalla más

Aca sigue el fic!

Zim llegó rápidamente a la escena de la explosión y se puso a examinar el sitio. No había casi nada, apenas unaos cuantos restos de naves, mucho humo y algo de fuego. Hurgando un poco entre los destrozos, el irken halló los restos de un par de bombas caseras y un encendedor medio lleno. Pero él sabía por experiencia que, aunque el sitio parecía desolado, los rebeldes no debían de andar muy lejos.  
Y así era, en efecto.  
De repente, Zim sintió el frío cañón de un arma contra su cuello y esa voz conocida hablándole casi al oido...  
-Un paso en falso y te vuelo los sesos, insectitto.  
Lanzando una risita socarrona y con un movimiento casi imperceptible, Zim se dio media vuelta, tomó la mano en la que Dib sostenía el arma y se la torció violentamente. Dib gritó de sorpresa y dolor, mientras el irken lo arrojaba con fuerza a l suelo. Entonces el humano, ni lento ni perezoso, le asestó con rapidez una patada en la mandibula al invasor, se puso de pie de un salto y desenfundó otra arma más. Zim se levantó rapidamente y, montando otra vez su "patineta voladora" sacó una especie de pistola láser y se puso a perseguir a Dib, quien se había dado a la fuga.  
Se inicia entonces un salvaje tiroteo a la carrea; Zim por el aire y Dib por la tierra. Dib corre a esconderse dentro de uno de los edificios abandonados que abundaban en la zona, y Zim va tras él.  
Zim maniobrava con dificultad, esquivando las numerosas columnas que había en el derruido estacionamiento subterraneo al que se habian metido, hasta que finalmente choca contra una columna de cemento y cae, derribándola. El irken se pone de pie toscamente, escupiendo polvo y cascotes y tratando de ver a traves de la espeas nube de polvo que se había formado. Nada. Ni señale de Dib. No se escuchaba ni el más mínimo sonido, y luego de varios minutos el asunto comenzó a tornarse de veras preocupante .  
Zim concentró su vista en un extraño punto blanco suspendido en medio de la nube de polvo, hasta que finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que era el reflejo de un par de anteojos...  
Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió tras Dib, mientras este volvía a darse a la fuga. Cuando finalmente salieron ambos de la nube de polvo, el invasor se percató de que el humano ya estaba muy lejos y que jamás lo alcanzaría a pie. entonces miró a sus pies, levantó una piedra más o menos grande y, haciendo puntería, se la aventó a Dib.  
La piedra le dio al chico en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo. Dib, dolorido y arrastrándose, dificilmente logró llegar hasta una pared; pero para ese entonces Zim ya le había dado alcanze y antes de que el pudiera siquiera sujetar bien el arma que le quedaba (la otra la había perdido en la batalla), el irken ya le apuntaba con la suya.  
-Te llegó el fin, humano insignificante-susurró Zim con dificultad. Últimamente se le estaba haciendo muy dificil metirle a su Dib...  
Zim apuntó cuidadosamente, y sin que Dib se diera cuenta, el arma a un sitio en el pecho del hmano donde no podía provocarle más que algo de dolor; y disparó.  
Pero hubo un inconveniente: a la pistola se le habían acabado las balas.  
Al ver que Zim ya no tenía con que defenderse Dib se puso de pie sonriente, apuntándole al invasor con su arma y haciéndolo retroceder hasta chocar con una pared.  
-¿Decías, bichito?  
Sin emargo, sin que Zim lo notara, Dib también estaba procurando apuntar en algun sitio donde las balas no hicieran mucho daño...   
De repente, un gran estruendo se sintió bajo sus pies, y el piso cedió; haciendolos caer a ambos a un subsótano abandonado.  
Dib se agarró la cabeza, mareado. Una vez que pudo ubicarse endónde estaba y qué había pasado, se percató de que había caído justo encima de Zim... 

Bueno, ese fue ootro capiii Cuando pueda escribo +.


	3. ¡Atrapados!

Lo sigo, parece q les esta gustando

Unas horas más tarde, Zim despertó de su inconsciencia. Se levantó, fotándose la cabeza y mirando para todos lados. Aún tenía la vista borrosa, pero cuando pudo ver bien se dio cuenta de que había estado acostado sobre un sucio, aunque mullido, colchón colocado en una esquina del sótano. Teía un golpe de la fente vendado con un jirón de tela oscura, y una de sus piernas estaba entablillada. Escudriñando un poco más en la habitación descubrió un sitio muy derrubado, el agujero por el que había caído estaba tapado por encima con lo que parecía ser un gran bloque de metal, y a Dib sentado en el suelo un poco más allá, bajo un charco de luz proyectada por una lámpara vieja, e inclinado sobre algo.

Zim se levantó trabajosamente, apoyandose sobre un palo que curiosamente estaba apoyado justo al lado del colchón, y fue hasta donde estaba Dib.

-¿Qué...?

Dib se io vuelta y lo miró, como esperando que le dijera algo. Zim no sabía por dónde empezar, tenía la cabeza bombardeada con preguntas...

-¿Qué...fue lo que pasó...exactamente?

-El suelo se derrumbó y quedamos atrapados aquí-respondió Dib con sencillez.

-Si, eso ya se¬¬. Pero cómo es que...el agujero está tapado?

-Unas vigas de acero del techo de arriba se cayeron-contestó Dib sin despegar la vista de lo q hacía

-Ah. Y qué...es eso que estás haciendo-preguntó Zim, mirando un bolso abierto y lleno de partecitas de naves que había junto a Dib.

-Construyo un rayo laser para abrir un boquete en las vigas del agujero-

-Y...quién me puso sobre ese colchon?-

-Yo

-Quien me vendo la cabeza?

-Yo

-Quien me entablillo la pierna?

-Yo?

-Quien me...dejo el palo se junto al colchon?

-Yo

-Y por que te estas portando así conmigo?

-...

-Por que no me mataste?

-Eh...-Dib había levantado la cabeza de lo q hacía

-Y por qué estas tan colorado?

-Bueno, ya basta!-dijo Dib, sintiendose abrumado-Te deje vivo para que me ayudes con esto y salgamos de aquí, si!? Pero no te confies, que ni bien huyamos t voy a volver a tratar como siempre :x

Zim, que por un momento se había ilusionado, bajó la cabeza tristemente. Luego preguntó, medio ofendido:

-Y que te hace pensar que te voy a ayudar con esa cosa tuya?

-Lo haras, si quieres salir de aquí.

Zim, poniendo cara de harto, se sento junto a Dib (sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poquito ) y agarró el aparato q el humano staba haciendo.

-a ver, dame eso...

Bueno, hasta ahí es otro capi. Cuando pueda postemo +


	4. Convivencia

Ok ak lo sigo

Cualquiera que hubiese entrado ahí en esos momentos no hubiera dado crédito a sus ojos :¡Un humano y un irken trabajando juntos, sin ningun intento se asesinato! Casi parecía que se llevaban bien..  
-Pásame aquel tornillo  
-¿Cual?   
-Ese que esta al lado de tu mano  
-¿Este?   
-Si, ese  
Luego...   
-El destornillador...  
-Aqui   
-Martillo   
-Aquí   
-Aquel cable rojo  
-Aquí   
-Tu ojo derecho  
-Aq...QUÉ???!!   
-Nada , solo bromeaba  
-¬¬   
Luego...   
-Pasame mi pistola  
-¿Tu pistola?  
-¿Eso dije, no?Pasamela, humano.  
-Pero para qué si no tiene mas balas?  
-Voy a conectarla a esta batería de cañon laser boot y funcionará  
-Ah   
-Humanos...   
Y luego...  
-Ahora necesitamos algo para soldar...  
Dib mira para todos lados.  
-Hay muchas cosas viejas por aquí, quiza alguna sirva para eso. Sólo es cuestión de buscar...  
-Bien. Ponte a buscar  
-¿Y por que yo?  
-Porque yo soy el que esta armando esta cosa  
-La idea de armar la "cosa" fue mía, Zim  
-Tarde o temprano se me habría ocurrido ami recuerda que los irkens tenemos una inteligencia superior  
-¬¬ si tu no buscas conmigo yo no busco nada   
-Ay, que humano porfiado...  
Dib y Zim se ponen a buscar, cada quien por su lado. Al rato Dib grita:   
-Encontre algo!!!  
-A ver??  
(Zim corre a ver)  
-Es un tanque de gas...  
-Si, pero yo tengo una boquilla y algo de platino, con eso podemos construir un soldador.  
-Ok, damelo  
-Eh, no!Yo lo encontre, yo lo voy a armar!  
-No, lo armo yo!Que me lo des, dije!!  
-NO!!   
-DA-ME-LO!!   
-IRKEN TESTARUDO!!!  
-DEJA DE TIRONEAR!!!  
-SUELTALO!!!   
-NO!!!   
-QUE LO SUELTES!!...  
De repente Dib le pego tal tiron al tanque de gas que hizo que Zim cayera contra el. Ambos quedaron pegados contra la pared, uno encima de otro..  
- !  
- !!!

Continuara, jeje


	5. Qué fué eso?

Dib y Zim estaban así, uno al lado del otro (más bien uno encima del otro XD), mirándose a los ojos, con cara de asustados y mas colorados q los ojos de Zim .

-Eh…Dib…

-Si…Zim?

-Eh…Digo…Quítate.

-Eh…no.

-Por qué?

-Y por qué tengo que quitarme yo?

-Porque yo digo

-Y si no quiero?

-Cómo q no quieres????

-No quiere porque TÚ me lo estás ordenando.

-Estás seguro de que es eso?

-Si ¬¬

-…

-Además¿por qué no te quitas tú?

-Porque los Irken NUNCA nos vamos a doblegar ante humanos insignificantes como tú , Dib.

-Y dale con los Irken…¬¬

-Qué tienen de malo??

-Zim, por si no te diste cuenta YO SOY EL QUE ESTÁ DEL LADO DE LA PARED. Siendo así, sería más fácil que te quitaras tú

-Ay sí tú. Claro ¿no?.¡Todo yo!

-Zim, tus argumentos son cada vez más estúpidos

-¬¬

-Además…no puedo quitarme…me estás apretando mucho…

-o.o

-Y eso sin considerar el hecho de que me estás agarrando el cuello de la camisa…

-O.O

Zim se quedó helado: recién entonces se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Dib…sus respiraciones chocaban, distantes sólo por unos pocos milímetros, sus corazones parecían pequeños tambores redoblando a más no poder…

Zim soltó a Dib, quien lo miraba fijo, y se alejó apenas un poco.

-Listo, ya está. Ya me quit…

Pero Zim no pudo terminar la frase…porque su boca había sido cubierta con otra, la de Dib, que lo estaba besando..

Zim se quedó estático, sin saber en lo absoluto qué demonios hacer. Dib lo había agarrado de la cabeza y la cintura, acercándolo más a sí y a la vez asiéndolo con fuerza, mientras invadía su boca por completo (ejem…hace falta aclarar con qué? ¬¬) ), explorando sin descaro alguno, con una necesidad latente e imperiosa…

Zim al tiempo pudo reconectar algunos pocos cables para volver en parte a la realidad, y comenzó a responder tímidamente a los besos. Pero como lamentablemente (o afortunadamente, depende como se le mire) un señor dijo una vez que los humanos necesitan respirar para vivir, Dib tuvo entonces que separarse del Irken.

Ambos se alejaron unos pasos uno del otro, respirando agitadamente y mirándose con los ojos abiertos como platos…

-…

-…

Pero antes de que ninguno llegara siquiera a decir una palabra, un estruendo atronador, como de una bomba que explota, se escuchó en el piso superior.

-Son ellos-susurró Dib, súbitamente preocupado.

-¿Qué?

Zim no entendía nada. Todavía estaba tratando de entender lo que ACABABA de pasar, que ya venían más problemas.

Dib no hizo caso a la pregunta del irken y lo empujo, haciendo que cayera a un costado de la habitación. Sin pérdida de tiempo Dib comenzó a cubrirlo con toda clase de basura y cartones que habían desperdigados en el lugar, mientras Zim se atajaba con las manos.

-Para, idiota!!!Qué demonios haces??

Dib dejó de descargar el contenido de la habitación sobre el confundido invasor y se inclinó sobre él, tomándolo del traje y atrayéndolo nuevamente hacia sí; haciendo que nuevamente sus bocas estuvieran separadas por escasos milímetros de puro aire.

-Escúchame bien y por una vez hazme caso ¿sí?-sus ojos, fijos en los de Zim, denotaban desesperación y una gran dosis de miedo-Necesito que te quedes aquí, que no te muevas no espíes, no hagas ruido ni respires en lo posible. No hagas nada hasta que escuches una nave despegar, sólo allí sal-pasó suavemente una mano temblorosa por el rostro verdoso y aterciopelado del irken, quien se estremeció al sentir el contacto-Por favor sólo quédate aquí…

Dib se inclinó y le robó un fugaz beso al invasor.

-Por favor…

Se levantó y siguió enterrando en basura a un ahora muy quietecito Zim .Y justo luego de que acabó de taparlo bien y de asegurarse que tuviera por dónde respirar (si es que los irken respiran…) un segundo estallido de dinamita arrojó escombros y polvo por todos lados y abrió un gran boquete en el techo del sótano. Zim oyó que alguien entraba allí, y luego identificó un par de voces humanas que dialogaban con Dib.

-¿Estás bien, Dib?

-Estoy bien, no me lastimé mucho

-¿Y el irken que venía contigo? Lo vimos caer aquí también.

-No lo sé, cuando desperté ya se había ido.

-¿Un irken honorable, que no ataca a sus enemigos a menos que estén en igualdad de condiciones?-inquirió una enérgica voz femenina-Vaya, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días. Lamentamos haber tardado tanto en llegar, es que había toneladas de escombros tapando el lugar…

-No importa, Dina, sólo…vámonos de aquí

Zim oyó que las personas salían del sótano y que una nave despegaba.

El irken salió de la maraña de basura y se sacudió. Trataba, a la vez, de procesar las toneladas de preguntas que se habían venido encima en tan solo unos minutos…

¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso?


	6. El incidente de la nave

A Saku y a Soru, mis grandes compañeras () les quiero agradecer por todos los rewievs q me dejaron en esta pagina y en ruinainevitable. Gracias chicas!!! Y no se olviden: El ZADR en español existe gracias a nosotras!!!

Dentro de creo que poco probablemente publique un one-shot ZADR, así q prepárense….

Zim salió del derruido sótano y volvió como pudo a su casa, donde Gir estaba comiendo un pedazo de pastel de manzana que había sacado quién sabe de dónde.

-¿Amo?

Zim no respondió. Luego de ponerle seguro a la puerta se echó sobre la vieja cama, que rechinó ligeramente y despidió algo de polvo.

-¿Amo?-volvió a preguntar Gir, mirando preocupado a su dueño-¿Se siente bien, amo?

Zim suspiró. Le dolía la cabeza tan sólo de intentar pensar.

-No, Gir-dijo, dándose vuelta en la cama-No me siento bien…

Al ver que, momentáneamente pensar le resultaba poco menos que imposible, optó simplemente por recordar. Recordó a Dib, su mirada de temor cuando le pedía que se quedara quieto, su mano curtida pero suave contra el rostro…ese beso…ese beso tan endiabladamente posesivo al que había sucumbido sin poderlo evitar. Todo aquello debía tener algún significado, alguna explicación dentro del universo racional…pero ¿cuál?

¿Cuál? Ésa era la pregunta que más le devoraba el cerebro. ¿Cuál era la explicación al extraño suceso que había tenido lugar hace apenas treinta minutos? ¿Qué habían significado aquella caricia, aquellos besos, aquellas miradas….? ¿Y por qué Dib se había empeñado tanto en protegerlo de los rebeldes, siendo que supuestamente su misión había sido desde un principio asesinarle?

Entre la pesadumbre de las preguntas y el cansancio acumulado, el irken acabó cayendo en un sueño profundo e intranquilo.

No muy lejos de allí, en el interior de la nave irken robada por los rebeldes, Dib estaba sumido en similares pensamientos. Su peor temor se había hecho realidad: el autocontrol (el poco autocontrol) que tenía lo había abandonado en el momento más erróneo. Simplemente no había podido resistir; al estar tan cerca de Zim, sentir su aliento cálido contra sus labios, sus ojos de rubí mirándolo fijamente, todo aquello había sido más de lo que podía tolerar.

Ya había olvidado en qué maldito momento se enamoró de ese irken. Pero fue hace mucho tiempo, de eso estaba seguro. Quizá el hecho se remontaba a la época en que la Tierra era aún un planeta insignificante para la armada irken; y Zim, apenas un aspirante a invasor que trataba torpemente de entremezclarse con la sociedad humana. Aún recordaba cosas de aquella época; eran muy pocas, pero las recordaba bien: su manera de caminar, tan pretendidamente orgullosa, la cara de sustito que ponía cuando la maestra lo miraba; su forma de hablar, a los gritos y sin pensar antes; y su risa… iesa risa/i…¿Cómo definirla?...chistosamente macabra?...escalofriantemente graciosa?...Era algo que pretendía dar miedo, pero que acabada dando risa. Dib la adoraba en secreto, adoraba esa carcajada despótica e inconfundible…

Una gran mano se cerró de repente sobre él, arrancándolo del hogar de aquellos dulces recuerdos y depositándolo violentamente en la realidad, mientras un gran dedo admonitorio lo señalaba, recordándole lo que había hecho…lo había besado…

La sangre se le heló y los ojos se le nublaron de tristeza al pensar que de seguro esa risa, esa adorable y escandalosa risa, estaba siendo en esos momentos siendo utilizada por el irken para burlarse de él, de sus sentimientos y de ese beso, en el cual Dib había intentado depositar todo el amor que sentía por él…

De pura bronca Dib se levantó de un salto (estaba sentado) y le asestó un fuerte puñetazo a la pared de la nave, arrancándole un sonido metálico. A pesar de todo había algo que no le quedaba muy claro: mientras lo besaba hubo un momento en que sintió que Zim le respondía; tímidamente, pero le respondía. Incluso había llegado a sentir un par de manos tridáctilas e inseguras que lo tomaban por el cuello y lo acercaban más al irken…

¿Por qué demonios había reaccionado así? Dib esperaba lo que fuera; un grito, una mirada asqueada, un bofetón y hasta una patada en los bajos; pero no eso…no que le respondiera…

Un par de horas más tarde Zim despertó de su sueño y salió a patrullar la ciudad, como de costumbre. Como su "patineta voladora" había quedado destruida luego de la batalla con Dib, no le quedó mas remedio que marchar a pie; al menos hasta que alguno de los Más Altos se acordara de que él existía y se dignara de mandarle una nueva; para poder continuar con sus patrullajes como correspondía.

Hace mucho tiempo que Zim no sabía nada acerca de sus altísimos. En realidad, hace mucho que ningún invasor sabía nada de ellos. No salían de su nave, y todas las órdenes que daban eran comunicadas por medio de un mensajero. Se la pasaban todo el día encerrados, los dos juntos, planeando (o haciendo…) quién sabe qué clase de macabras cosas…Varias veces Zim había intentado hacer contacto con la nave nodriza para hablar con ellos, pero SIEMPRE resultaba haber interferencia ¬¬.

¿Que qué hacían Rojo y Púrpura, los dos encerrados todo el día (y la noche) en esa nave? Ni su abuelo lo sabía. Era un gran misterio para todos.

(OK, si quieren, ya pueden empezar a pensar mal )

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, de repente oyó un ruido extraño, como a maquinaria o a engranajes sin aceitar. El irken se apresuró a esconderse en una de las pocas matas de arbustos que había por allí y espió hacia el sitio del que había provenido el ruido.

Y allí fue que la vio…

La Goleta de Batalla modelo T-14 iJuggernaut/i, la nave más rápida y poderosa de toda la armada irken, aquella que había sido robada por los rebeldes hace varios años, estaba estacionada tranquilamente sobre una gran pista de helicópteros abandonada. Durante años las tropas invasoras irken habían buscado infructuosamente esa nave, sin conseguir hallarla nunca; ya que a pesar de su considerable tamaño, poseía una capacidad única, de la cual carecían el resto de las naves irken: podía volverse invisible. Y con esto quería decir que podía viajar por en medio de una ciudad o junto a otras naves sin que nadie notara su presencia, ya que ni siquiera era posible detectarlo con radares.

Pero lo que aceleró el corazón del invasor no fue la visión de semejante obra maestra de ingeniería y tecnología irken que representaba la Goleta, sino algo un poco más sutil…

Sentado al pie de la rampa de bajada que descendía de la nave estaba Dib, dibujando algo con un palito en el suelo de tierra, mientras sus ojos, de expresión triste y cansada, se encontraban clavados en algún cascote del piso

-¡Hey, Dib!

Dib levantó la vista sin mucho interés y contempló a quien le había hablado.

En el rellano superior apareció una chica joven, de proveniencia afroamericana, y según pudo notar Zim, con un cuerpo musculoso pero muy bien formado. Vestía pantalones holgados y un chaleco azul sobre una camisa negra sin mangas. Del cuello le colgaba una cadenita con un relicario de plata, y en la oreja derecha y el hombro izquierdo tenía un arito y un tatuaje con el símbolo que los humanos habían adoptado en esa guerra; mientras que sus manos estaban cubiertas por un par de manos de grueso cuero del mismo color que el chaleco. Tenía facciones adustas y precisas, que parecían casi cinceladas, un largo cabello castaño ondulado y el flequillo rebelde extrañamente lacio.

-¿Qué te pasa, Dib?

El irken escudriñó los ojos de la extraña, y notó algo curioso: uno de ellos tenía un color azul marino brillante, pero el otro poseía una tonalidad ambarina casi dorada, lo que la hacía parecer felina y más peligrosa de lo normal.

Dib no respondió a la pregunta, y siguió garabateando en la tierra como si nada.

-¿Qué estás dibujando?

La chica se inclinó sobre el dibujo, y de pronto el irken logró reconocer en su voz , enérgica y potente, a Dina; la muchacha que había sacado a Dib de aquel sótano esa misma mañana.

Dina levantó la vista, extrañada.

-¿Ese no era…el irken que te atacó hoy?

Dib tiró lejos el palito y borró con el pie el dibujo que había hecho en la tierra, con aspecto de enfurruñado.

-Oye, sé que te dejo medio "tocado" que ese irken no te hiciera daño-dijo la muchacha suavemente-Pero… ¿es como para hacer un dibujo…?

Dib escondió la cara entre las manos

-¿Me estás escuchando?-la chica tomó la barbilla de Dib entre sus largos dedos y lo obligó a mirarle-¡Dib, sé que algo te pasa!

Zim sintió una puntada de celos al ver a Dina tocando al humano. Observó la piel color chocolate sobre la pálida de Dib: esas piles no combinaban…

Para gran alegría de Zim, Dib retiró el rostro de las manos de Dina con brusquedad, a la vez que se ponía de pie.

-¡No estoy de humor para hablar! ¿Si?

El irken, aún desde los matorrales, alcanzó a divisar un destello de profunda tristeza en los ojos del muchacho. Dina puso los brazos en jarra y lanzó un suspiro que hizo que su largo y lacio flequillo bailoteara, mientras miraba a Dib con cara de "qué voy a hacer contigo…"

-Bien-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la parte trasera de la nave-Yo ahora tengo que reparar el sistema de arranque, perece que una alimaña mordisqueó el aparato expansor de ondas de positrones (¿? ni yo sé qué es eso :P). Si quieres luego puedes venir a ayudarme.

Dib asintió tristemente, para luego entrar en la nave y perderse de vista. Dina, a su vez, se sumergió en el motor de la nave e intentaba reparar el arrancador, murmurando por lo bajo cosas como "estúpida máquina voladora" y "si llego a atrapar a la rata que hizo esto…"

De repente, a Zim se le prendió la lamparita. La entrada de la nave estaba abierta y no parecía haber nadie cerca, a excepción de Dina; quien estaba tan literalmente sumergida en su labor que ni se daba por enterada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Ambas antenas del Invasor estaban enhiestas, mostrando su determinación. Era ahora o nunca.

Salió silenciosamente del arbusto y corrió en silencio hasta entrar en la nave. Una vez dentro, y tratando de pasar desapercibido, se puso a buscar a Dib.

Tenía un asuntito pendiente con él…

Cuando pueda lo sigo

Dejen rewievs, plis!!!!!!!!


	7. Tres besos en un día

Wiiii!!!n.n 7º capi!!! Como va la cosa, eh! Bueno, aquí se definirá si Zim paga o no las consecuencias por entrar en la nave…

------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 7: Tres besos en un día.

Zim recorría los pasillos de la nave lo más rápida y silenciosamente que podía, rogando que nadie lo viera o se tropezara con él. Y a causa de algún extraño milagro u deseo se cumplió; al poco tiempo de buscar infructuosamente a Dib al fin lo halló, justo cuando entraba a una habitación y cerraba la puerta tras él. Sin pensar en lo que hacía (como siempre, bah), Zim entró de golpe en la habitación y cerró la puerta, corriendo de paso el seguro.

Adentro no había más que una lámpara de techo que arrojaba una luz mortecina sobre una vieja mesa, dos o tres sillas de madera y un realmente confundido Dib.

Pero a Dib la confusión no solía durarle mucho, así que ni lento ni perezoso desenfundó una pistola y le apuntó a Zim con ella; quien luego de un momento de duda se dio cuenta de que no tenía armas.

Dib lo miraba muy desconfiado. Zim extendió ambas manos, con las palmas abiertas, para dar a entender que estaba desarmado.

-¿Para qué viniste, Zim?-inquirió un aún desconfiado Dib.

-Tengo un asuntito pendiente contigo-respondió el irken.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada pendiente.

-Yo creo que sí…

Zim se acercó dos pasos más a Dib, con lo cual logró ponerlo bastante nervioso

-¡Ni te muevas, irken¡Un paso más y te puedes ir despidiendo de este mundo!-dijo Dib, a la vez que sostenía con fuerza el arma.

Zim se acercó aún más.

-¡Dispárame, vamos!-dijo, sacando pecho y de forma desafiante-¡Si de verdad quieres hacerlo, hazlo!

Ambos estaban ya a poca distancia. Dib posó una y otra vez su mirada de la pistola a Zim y viceversa, hasta que por fin bajó el arma y se la guardó.

-Ahora sí, dime bien ¿por qué viniste?

-Porque tú a mí me diste algo-respondió Zim con suavidad-Y corresponde que te lo devuelva…

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Dib, haciéndose el estúpido-¿Y qué se supone que es lo que yo te di?

-**Esto**

Antes de que Dib pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo Zim lo tomó del cuello de la gabardina y lo besó.

Ahora el que quedó como estatua griega fue Dib¿Otra vez aquello¿¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto tan loco como él?? Y no es que el asunto le molestara, precisamente…

Zim agarró con una mano la nuca de Dib, acercándolo más a sí e intentando profundizar el beso; pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca. Dib abrió los labios dócilmente, mientras acariciaba la mano libre del invasor.

(Que si TENGO que ser tan descriptiva??La verdad, no…pero me gusta así n.n)

Ser besado por un irken era algo…extraño. Pero o desagradable, para nada. Dib lentamente le fue quitando…el guante de cuero negro de la mano al invasor (Qué pensaban?!), quien la levantó y le acarició el rostro al humano.

Zim nunca antes había sentido la piel humana bajo sus dedos. La piel de un irken era más bien tirando a fría, pero la de Dib era tan cálida…Tomó al humano de la cintura, acercándolo más a sí, y metiendo sin querer una mano en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina de Dib.

--------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, afuera de la nave, Dina finalmente había terminado de arreglar el expansor de ondas de positrones (?), y se disponía a entrar cuando divisó, en el suelo, una fila de huellas extrañas que iban desde un matorral hasta adentro de la nave…

-…o.O…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Dib y Zim, ajenos a todo y a todos, continuaban besándose. Ninguno entendía por qué el otro hacía lo que hacía, pero de algo estaban seguros: no querían que el momento acabase, no querían que ese beso se tuviera que romper…

-**¡¡¡IRKEEEEEEN!!!**

(Qué H. d. P. que es el destino, no??XD)

Zim y Dib se separaron bruscamente al oír aquel griterío, mirándose a los ojos. A los pocos segundos se oyó cómo alguien corría hasta la habitación y comenzaba a aporrear la puerta. Dib desvió la mirada hacia allí.

-¡¡DIB, HAY UN IRKEN EN LA NAVE!!-gritó la histérica voz de Dina desde el otro lado de la puerta-¡¡DIB¡¿ESTÁS AHÍ¡¡¡DÍIIIIB!!!

De repente, los golpes se detuvieron. Dib pareció aterrarse aún más.

-Oh, no…

-¿"Oh, no" qué?...-susurró Zim.

De pronto, Dina le pegó una fuerte patada a la puerta, tan fuerte que el pasador saltó de sus goznes y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Dina, al ver al irken y a Dib allí dentro, sufrió de un pequeño momento de confusión; el cual Zim aprovechó: salió corriendo de la habitación y empujó a la chica al pasar junto a ella, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡¡No te quedes ahí parado, Dib!!-gritó Dina al ver que el invasor se daba ala fuga-¡¡Ve tras él, yo voy a advertirles a los demás!!

Dib, al oír la orden, salió tras Zim; mientras que Dina se levantaba y salía en dirección contraria a buscar al resto de los humanos.

Dib y Zim corrieron a través de largos pasillos (qué nave grande, no?), hasta que el invasor entró en otra habitación.

Dib lo siguió y cerró la puerta con cerrojo tras él.

Zim, asustado, comenzó a retroceder buscando un lugar por donde huir. Vio una ventana en la pared del rondo que daba al exterior, pero cuando se disponía a salir por ella sintió que la mano de Dib se cerraba sobre su muñeca.

-No llegarás muy lejos a pie-susurró el chico.

Zim lo miraba sin entender, mientras Dib abría un gran arcón de metal que había a un lado del cuarto y se ponía a buscar algo.

-Menos mal que entraste en este cuarto-dijo por lo bajo, mientras sacaba…

-¿Ése no es…mi deslizador?

Dib le dio a Zim su "patineta voladora", la cual estaba como nueva…

-Me costó arreglarla, estaba destruida casi por completo…

Zim miraba alternativamente al deslizador y a Dib. ¡Con razón no la había encontrado cuando la había buscado entre los escombros de aquel edificio, si Dib la tenía!

-¿Por qué?...-Zim no entendía el proceder del humano.

-¡¡No hay tiempo!!-le urgió Dib, empujando al irken para que saliera de allí-¡Debes irte de aquí, vamos!

Zim puso un pie en el borde de la ventana, pero antes de irse agarró a Dib ye la cabeza y lo atrajo hacia sí para volver a besarlo.

Prolongaron ese beso lo más que pudieron, hasta que el ruido de un montón de pies corriendo por el pasillo hacia aquella habitación los hizo separarse.

-Vete-susurró Dib, mirando a Zim a los ojos. En su mirada había una expresión indescifrable…

Zim asintió levemente, salió al exterior y, montando su deslizador, se alejó de la nave lo más rápido que pudo; mientras Dib lo miraba marcharse…

Segundos después de que Zim se perdiera de vista al doblar en un edificio medio destruido, el resto de los de Der Widerstand entraron en patota a la habitación, tirando la puerta abajo sin el menor reparo.

-¡¡¿Dibquépasóteencuentrasbiendóndeestáelirkenloatrapasteseescapóquépasó?!!- se oyó corar a un montón de voces.

Dina, la capitana (sí, ella es la capitana de la nave!!), impuso un poco de orden entre el gentío.

Cuando la conquista de la Tierra había comenzado, la rebeldía contaba con al menos cien personas, ente hombres, mujeres y niños. Hoy día, luego de años de persecución y matanzas, el grupo se reducía a apenas seis personas: Dib, Dina, Melanie (la hermanita menor de Dina, que tenía apenas ocho años), Tyrus (un corpulento excombatiente de lucha libre que había perdido un brazo y una pierna al pisar una mina irken, y cuyos miembros habían sido reemplazados por partes biomecánicas fabricadas por Dib), Jonathan (un joven hacker de computadoras, cuyos padres habían sido secuestrados al comenzar la invasión), y Sasha (una joven de pelo color ébano, que antes de la guerra trabajaba para una agencia de inteligencia. Había contraído matrimonio con Jonathan poco antes de que comenzara la invasión). Este pequeño grupo conformaban a los últimos humanos que quedaban vivos en todo el universo, y eran la última esperanza para huir de la extinción que tenía la raza humana.

Tyrus, desde el fondo, habló con su potente voz.

-¿Qué pasó con el irken?

-Huyó-dijo simplemente Dib-Cuando entré aquí el ya se había perdido de vista.

-¿Te lastimó?-inquirió una muy preocupada Dina

-No, no alcanzó a hacerlo.

-¿No era ese el mismo irken el que hace unas horas te dejó solo en ese sótano?-preguntó Sasha, poniendo su típica cara de desconfianza.

-Creo que sí…

Todos se pusieron a comentar entre ellos qué podía haber pasado con el irken, y a planear alguna forma de capturarlo. Todos menos Jonathan, quien desde que había entrado en la habitación no hacía más que mirar fijamente a Dib, con aire acusatorio.

El rubio joven, ni bien vio que el resto de los rebeldes estaban demasiado metidos en su propia conversación para percatarse de algo, se acercó a Dib y le pidió que lo acompañara.

Jonathan salió de la habitación, seguido por un Dib que no entendía nada. Lo hizo entrar en una habitación y sentarse en una silla, a la vez que cerraba la puerta y tomaba una silla y se sentaba frente a él.

Por espacio de un minuto Jonathan no hizo otra cosa que mirar a Dib acusatoriamente. Dib ya comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, sentía como si lo hubieran metido en un confesionario.

-Dib-dijo suavemente Jonathan, en un tono de inminente tragedia que no tranquilizaba para nada

-… ¿Qué?-inquirió tímidamente el "acusado"

-…Lo sé todo…

-------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí los dejo por hoy. Parece que los capis los estoy haciendo cada vez más largos n.n .


	8. Algo tuyo, algo mío

Tenía pensado seguir con la historia recién mañana, pero al saber que Soru casi se muere de un ataque al corazón por mi culpa (XD), voy a seguirla hoy. Enjoy!!!

-------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 8: Algo tuyo, algo mío.

-¿C-cómo q…?-Dib no entendía nada. Más bien, no quería entender…

-Muy simple, Dib: los vi-repitió Jonathan, sin suavizar ni un poco la expresión.

-¿Qué…qué viste?

-Los vi besándose

Dib sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría toda la médula espinal.

-¿C-q-com…?

-Estaba volviendo de l patrullaje-comenzó a relatar Jonathan-cuando oí el griterío en la nave, pero antes de poner un pie adentro, los vi…en la ventana…a ti y a ese irken…besándose como si no…les importara nada más…

Dib, rojo de vergüenza, bajó la vista al suelo; mientras Jonathan, implacable, continuaba el relato.

-Luego entré a la nave y me uní a los otros que iban a buscarte, para rescatarte de ese invasor…si supieran, Dib, lo que hiciste…

-No se los digas…-suplicó Dib por lo bajo.

Jonathan mantuvo el silencio durante un eterno minuto.

-¿Tú…tienes algo…con ese irken…?

-No- respondió Dib, aunque le hubiera gustado agregar "pero quisiera…"

-¿Al menos…sientes algo por él?

Dib permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos. Y lego, lenta, muy lentamente, asintió con la cabeza.

Jonathan dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Desde hace cuánto…?

-Desde hace mucho-dijo Dib, levantando por fin la cabeza pero sin mirar a Jonathan a los ojos-Desde antes de que comenzara la guerra. Aunque eso no importa, si igual ya sé que no tengo…oportunidad…Él no siente nada por mí…

-Si él no sintiera nada por ti-interrumpió el joven-¿Crees que, en primer lugar, te habría respondido a ese beso tal y como lo hizo?

Dib enmudeció.

-Y no sé por qué, pero sospecho que este no es el primer beso que ustedes dos comparten.

Dib volvió a asentir, dándole la razón a Jonathan. El rubio permaneció en silencio unos minutos antes de continuar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

Dib lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿¿No mo vas a delatar, ni nada…??

-Oye-acotó Jonathan-, tú no tienes la culpa de sentir lo que sientes, al corazón nadie le manda; y no hacerle caso suele ser peor. Ahora, yo creo que lo mejor es que vayas a hablar con él.

-¿Con qué excusa? No tengo ninguna…

Jonathan le indicó su mano derecha. Dib miró: todavía tenía, fuertemente apretado, el guante que le había sacado a Zim en un "momento de pasión" (XD).

-Yo creo que sí tienes una excusa…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Así como llegó Zim a su "guarida", así se tiró otra vez en la cama; con la mente funcionando a toda máquina. Lo había besado, luego lo había vuelto a hacer, y él le había vuelto a responder. Eso no estaba bien, eso no podía estar nada bien. La cabeza le daba diez mil vueltas alrededor de aquella ley, impuesta por Los Más Altos antes de comenzar la invasión…

"_Ante el inminente y casi inevitable cruce de razas que se desatará entre los irken y las razas dominadas, y con el objeto de preservar la pureza de nuestra raza, queda establecido que todos los irken, indistintamente de su sexo, posición social, etc.; deberán formar pareja únicamente con un miembro de su propia raza, es decir, con un irken de distinto sexo que el suyo. Si se encontrara a algún irken formando pareja o teniendo algún tipo de relación amorosa con alguien, del mismo o distinto sexo, que no pertenezca a la anteriormente mencionada especie, se aplicará a ambos miembros de la pareja la pena de muerte, a mandos de verdugos a decidir dependiendo de la gravedad del caso_", rezaba textualmente la ley. O dicho con otras palabras; si algún irken se llegaba a enterar de los "tiernos besitos" que compartía con Dib, y el rumor llegaba a oídos de Los Más Altos, los iban a matar a los dos. Y él no podía permitir que nadie le pusiera una mano encima a SU Dib…

Zim sacudió la mano con fastidio. Acababa de darse cuenta de que tenía un papel arrugado y mal pegoteado en la mano derecha. Lo desprendió y miró:

Era una foto, vieja y manoseada, que mostraba a Dib cuando era un niño muy pequeño. Al niñito se lo veía muy feliz, sentado como estaba en los hombros de su padre…

(Recuerdan cuando Zim metió la mano en el bolsillo de la gabardina de Dib? Bueno, eso fue lo que se le pegó…)

Era la primera vez que Zim veía así al Profesor Membrana: sin su traje de científico, sin sus lentes y con algo más de cabello. Parecía más joven, y sonreía casi tanto como su hijo…

-Amo.

Zim despegó la vista de la fotografía y miró al pequeño robot, que se había parado junto a él y brillaba de color rojo.

-Un mensaje para usted…

-…?

La cabeza de Gir se abrió, y en el aire, como proyectado en una pantalla de cine, apareció el rostro de…

-¡Dib!

-Escúchame bien, Zim-dijo dib en un tono que pretendía ser crudo y escéptico, pero que dejaba entrever apenas unas notas de algo bastante parecido a la súplica-Tú tienes algo mío, que quiero que me devuelvas.

Zim, sentándose en la cama, miró la fotografía que tenía en las manos.

-Sí, eso-afirmó Dib- Y yo tengo algo tuyo…

Dib levantó el guante de Zim y lo agitó de forma casi cómica.

-Si lo quieres de vuelta, te espero esta noche en el viejo Domo de la ciudad, a las once en punto. ¡No te atrevas a faltar!

La transmisión terminó ahí, y Gir cerró su cabeza y volvió a su color normal.

-Wiiii!!!Mi amo tiene una cita!!nn

-¬¬ ¡No es una cita, Gir!

-¡¡Vas a llevarle flores!!

-¡¡Gir!!

-¡Y chocolates!

-¡Gir, basta!

-¡Y tacos, sí, amo los tacos n.nP!

-'¬¬

-¡Voy a buscar taquitos!n.n

-¡¡Gir, no salgas, puede ser peligroso!!...

-Dubidubidú…dubidubidú…

Gir salió por la puerta de la "guarida" (bah, era un monoambiente abandonado ¬¬) sin hacerle el más menor caso a su amo.

-¿Algún día vas a aprender a obedecerme, Gir?

-¡Nooo!-gritó Gir desde afuera.

-¬¬…

----------------------------------------------

Poco antes de las once de la noche zim se adecentó un poco la ropa y se guardó la fotografía de Dib en uno de los bolsillos del traje de invasor (Que dónde tiene Zim bolsillos en ese traje??No sé, a mí ni me miren o.O) Al poco rato volvió Gir, portando una bolsa con tacos calentitos .

-¿Gir, de dónde sacaste eso?

El robotito se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mientras se sentaba en el piso y se ponía a comer sus tacos. Zim lo miraba sin entender.

-Como sea. Voy a salir, Gir; no creo que vaya a tardar mucho…

-¿Vas a ir a tu cita con tu novio?

-¡¡¡Dib no es mi novio, Gir!!-gritó el invasor, poniéndose bien colorado-¡¡Y no es una cita!!Es sólo una…misión de rescate de un guante.

-Es una cita…

-¡¡Que no es una estúpida citaaa!!-aulló el irken, ya fuera de sus casillas-¡¡¡Sólo me voy, le devuelvo la foto, él me da mi guante y listo!!¡Tú sólo tienes que quedarte aquí y vigilar que nadie entre¿Entiendes?

-¡¡Sí, señor!!-dijo Gir, poniéndose rojo y haciendo su saludito militar. Luego volvió a su color normal-¡¡Suerte con tu cita!!

-¡¡Pero te dije que no es una…Ah, ya qué.-dijo Zim, harto, comenzando a irse y poniendo cara de "perro viejo no aprende gracias nuevas"…

------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí los dejo. Vamos a ver en la próxima cómo le va a Zim con su cita n.nP


	9. En La Cita

Ahora sigo esta historia

Perdón por haber tardado tantos…ejem…meses…en postear el siguiente capi U

--

Capítulo 9: En la cita

A las once en punto de la noche Zim hizo acto de presencia en el viejo Domo de la ciudad, un lugar que en los años que la Tierra aún era dominada por los humanos había sido utilizado como centro deportivo; y que hoy día, con su techo agujereado y sus paredes rotas era, como tantos otros edificios semidestruidos, un bizarro monumento al poder irken.

Dib ya estaba ahí, esperándolo sentado sobre unas butacas rotas. Al ver llegar al invasor se paró de un salto, sin dejar un momento de mirarlo a los ojos.

Durante algunos minutos, los dos no hicieron nada más que eso: observarse fijamente a la distancia.

Finalmente, Dib esbozó una media sonrisa sarcástica.

-No confías en mí, ¿Verdad, Zim?

Zim sonrió, entendiendo a qué se refería el humano, y sacó de su traje el arma irken que traía escondida.

-¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti-preguntó suavemente el invasor-…si tú tampoco confías en mí?...

Dib esbozó algo parecido a una risita divertida y sacó de su gabardina un par de grandes pistolas. Luego de un momento de duda ambos, al mismo tiempo, arrojaron sus armas a un lado y se acercaron.

-Bien-dijo Dib, a la vez que sacaba el guante de Zim del bolsillo-Al mismo tiempo, ¿si?

El irken asintió, sacando la foto de su bolsillo. Él y Dib se pararon rente a frente, y al mismo tiempo, extendieron las manos y tomaron el objeto que el otro les ofrecía.

Al tomar su guante y darle a Dib su foto, Zim inmediatamente le dio la espalda al humano y se colocó el guante. Luego, al voltearse, se dio cuenta de que Dib se había vuelto a sentar entre las butacas, y contemplaba muy ensimismado la fotografía de su padre.

Zim se debatió por un momento entre irse o quedarse con él, pero finalmente sus ganas de estar con Dib pudieron más que su fuerza de voluntad y se acercó, tímidamente, al humano.

Dib contempló con extrañeza al irken que acababa de sentarse junto a él, pero luego decidió que era mejor no dejarle ver que su presencia le afectaba, así que siguió mirando su fotografía.

Los dos permanecieron unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Qué…es lo que le ves a esa foto?-se atrevió a preguntar finalmente Zim.

Dib lo miró apenas de reojo, tratando de que no se le notara mucho en nerviosismo que le provocaba la cercanía del irken…

-Nada, sólo…estaba recordándolo…-respondió en un murmullo.

-Ah-comentó Zim por lo bajo-…Lo querías mucho, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, podría decirse que sí-suspiró el humano.

-Sabes, hay algo de todo esto que no entiendo bien-dijo el irken-Si se supone que él nunca creyó en ti, ni le dio el mas mínimo valor a lo que decías, ¿Por qué aun así lo apreciabas?

Dib suspiró hondamente. Luego miró a Zim a los ojos y comenzó a relatar:

_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned"_

_  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made"  
"Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black Parade."_

-Con que no era tan así…-susurró Zim, extasiado-Él sí creía en ti…

-Siempre creyó-confirmó Dib, melancólico-Nunca, luego de esa ocasión, me lo dijo, pero yo siempre supe que sí creía en que podía llegar a ser alguien, que las cosas que decía eran verdad…

Suspiró

-Y al final, tenía razón-murmuró más para sí que para nadie- Lo único que me dejó fue eso: su fantasma…

Zim bajó la vista al suelo un momento.

-Debió haberte dolido mucho cuando se fue…-dijo cuando volvió a alzar la vista.

El humano esbozó una expresión de sufrimiento contenido.

-Todavía recuerdo su muerte como si hubiera sido ayer…

--/FLASH BACK/--

Ése era un día especial en la casa de Dib; era el día del mes en que el profesor Membrana almorzaba con sus hijos…

-Pásame la salsa tártara, hijo.

-Aquí tienes, papá.

-Gracias, Dib.

Silencio. Ruido de cubiertos.

-¿Cómo les fue hoy en la eskuela?

-Regular-respondió Gaz con la boca llena.

-¡Muy bien, papá! Hoy casi atrapo a Zim sin su disfraz de humano.

-Dib, ya te he dicho miles de veces que dejes en paz a ese pobre chico verde.

-¡Pero papá, es un extraterres…!

-¿Escuchan eso?-interrumpió Gaz

Los tres guardaron silencio. Lejos, muy a lo lejos sobre sus cabezas, se oía un silbido agudo y fino. Algo parecido a un silbato dulce, o como algo que cortaba el aire a gran velocidad.

-Dib, ve a ver qué es.

-¿Y por qué yo, papá? Que vaya Gaz.

-Ve tú, Dib.

-¡Ve tú, Gaz!

-Dib, _ve afuera o sufrirás las horribles consecuencias…_

-Ok, ya voy…

El silbido se iba volviendo cada vez más claro y cercano a medida que avanzaba hasta la puerta de su casa. Dib la abrió, salió a la calle y miró al cielo.

Lo que vio lo dejó helado.

Un gran misil, estampado con el logo irken, descendía a gran velocidad, próximo a colisionar contra su casa…

Dib apenas pudo dejar salir un grito mudo, antes de que el misil impactara…

BUM

La casa de Dib, en el interior de la cual aún estaban el profesor y Gaz, estalló con fuerza, llenando la calle de escombros en llamas…

-¡¡NOO-!!

Dib, aterradísimo, entró corriendo a la casa sin importarle que estuviera en ruinas y envuelta en llamas.

-¡¡Papá!!Gaz!!Dónde están??

Se adentró más en la casa, desesperado, hasta que oyó el sonido apagado de una tos en el sitio que solía ser la sala de la casa. Al aproximarse allí vio a Gaz, arrodillada en el suelo, con la ropa muy rota y la cara llena de tierra, tosiendo profusamente.

-¡¡Gaz!!-Dib se acercó a ella-¿¿Y papá??

-No…no lo sé-contestó su hermana con dificultad, poniéndose de pie y cayendo de nuevo al perder el equilibrio. Se agarró con fuerza el tobillo, haciendo muecas de dolor: aparentemente se lo había torcido.

Dib se apresuró a prestarle ayuda, mientras miraba hacia todos lados buscando a su padre.

Hasta que lo vio…

-¡¡Papá!!-gritó Gaz, histérica.

Bajo una gran pila de escombros y vigas rotas, asomaba una mano humana cubierta de un guante negro, junto a un par de lentes de laboratorio con cristales destruidos…

Gaz y Dib se acercaron al lugar donde yacía su padre y comenzaron a quitar las piedras que lo cubrían.

-¡¡Papá!!-Dib hurgaba entre las piedras y trozos de madera desesperadamente, tratando de sacarlo, mientras Gaz tironeaba de la mano que sobresalía de los escombros.

-¡¡Papá, por favor!!-Gaz estaba incluso más alterada que su hermano, tironeaba y escarbaba con fuerza para sacar a su padre-¡¡Responde!!

Pero la mano estaba inerte, sin un solo signo de vida…

Un gran ruido proveniente de las paredes en llamas de la casa, alertó a Dib sobre un inminente derrumbe.

-¡¡Vámonos, Gaz!!-dijo, agarrando el brazo de su hermana y corriendo hacia la puerta- ¡¡Esto está a punto de derrumbarse, hay que irnos!!

-¡¡NOO!!-Gaz gritaba como una loca, soltándose de su hermano y volviendo junto al cadáver de su padre-¡¡Hay que sacarlo, Dib, no podemos dejarlo aquí!!

-¡¡Ya es muy tarde, Gaz!!-respondió Dib, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que al decir aquello acaba de asumir lo inevitable…-¡¡No hay nada que podamos hacer, tenemos que irnos de aquí!!

Dib se pasó uno de los brazos de su hermana por sobre su hombro para ayudarla a caminar y, esquivando los pedazos de vigas en llamas que le caían por el camino, salió con ella al exterior.

Justo después que alcanzaron la vereda de enfrente la casa se derrumbó sobre si misma y volvió a estallar, mientras Gaz dejaba escapar un grito de dolor y desesperación.

Dib, aterrado, miró a su alrededor: todas las casas del vecindario habían estallado o estaban a punto de hacerlo, mientras que grandes naves irken sobrevolaban la ciudad dejando caer más y más misiles…

Caminando con dificultad a causa de estar llevando a su hermana y por sus propias heridas, Dib llegó hasta un búnker subterráneo antitornados que había en una casa cercana, la cual también se estaba incendiando. Ambos se metieron lo más rápido que pudieron y cerraron la portezuela con fuerza, mientras grandes sonidos de explosiones rodeaban el lugar.

Gaz se había tirado en el fondo del búnker, abrazando sus rodillas y con el rostro desencajado de miedo, mientras las lágrimas bañaban por vez primera su rostro. Dib se sentó junto a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos en actitud protectora. A fin de cuentas, ésa era su hermanita.

-Que…-Gaz comenzó a hablar con dificultad, con la mirada perdida y apretando entre las manos la gabardina de su hermano-¿Qué…es todo…eso?

-Son los irkens-respondió Dib, acariciándole con suavidad la cabeza, mientras miraba hacia el techo al oír las explosiones-Están comenzando la invasión…

-¿Irkens?...-La voz de Gaz se oía extrañamente lejana- ¿Zim?...Es imposible…él es demasiado…estúpido…

-Pues aparentemente no tanto como tú creías-susurró Dib, secándole las lágrimas del rostro a su hermana menor.

Durante un par de minutos no hicieron más que eso: permanecer juntos, uno al lado del otro, rogando que el búnker soportara las explosiones.

-¿Qué…haremos ahora?-se atrevió a preguntar Gaz, sollozante, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

Dib contempló una vez más el techo del búnker, escuchando las explosiones que no parecían tener intenciones de parar.

-Sobrevivir. Eso es lo que tendremos que hacer…

--/FIN FLASH BACK/--

Zim miraba fijamente a Dib, mientras éste concentraba su mirada en algún guijarro del suelo.

-Ésa fue la única vez que vi llorar a Gaz-susurró luego de un minuto-Luego de eso se volvió muy dura, más que de costumbre, hasta conmigo. Pero siempre que estaba en problemas, sabía que ella haría lo que fuera para ayudarme. Supongo que lo hacía porque, a fin de cuentas, yo era la única familia que le quedaba…

Zim se sentía culpable. En gran parte él era responsable de la muerte del padre de Dib, más que nada por haber llevado la ruina al planeta Tierra…

-Lo…lo siento mucho…-susurró, bajando la mirada.

Dib lo miró sin creer.

-En… ¿En verdad lo sientes?

Zim asintió, sin despegar los ojos del suelo.

-De alguna forma soy responsable de la muerte de tu padre, Dib…

-No, no lo eres-discutió Dib. No le agradaba ver a Zim culparse a sí mismo- Tú no lanzaste el misil que destruyó mi casa, vi la nave que lo lanzó y no era como tu Cruzero…

-¡Pero fui yo quien trajo la Armada a la Tierra!-dijo Zim, rebeldemente, levantando la vista y mirando a Dib-Si no fuera por mí tu padre…el mundo…los humanos…

-Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, es todo-susurró Dib, poniéndole tentativamente una mano en el hombro y preguntándose en que momento se había roto la pared de hielo que había en su interior, que ahora estaban los dos hablando tan tranquilamente- Eres un invasor, y se supone que eso hacen los invasores…

-Pero aún así…-Zim miró de reojo la mano que Dib había puesto en su hombro y sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban- Aún así…si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer, yo…

Zim se había quedado mirando fijamente a Dib a los ojos. Detrás de los cristales de los anteojos, Dib lo miraba de forma extraña. Poco a poco sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse…

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Zim alejó su rostro y miró a Dib con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tengo…-susurró, cohibido por esos ojos marrones que lo miraban tan intensamente-Es tarde…tengo…que irme…

Intentó alejarse, pero Dib se puso de pie, tomándole una mano, y acercándolo a él.

-¡No te vayas!-susurró, mirando a los ojos a Zim-Por favor, no te vayas.

-D-Dib…

Dib se acercó un poco más a Zim, levantó una mano y le acarició suavemente la mejilla al invasor. No quería dejarlo irse, no así. Temía que si lo dejaba irse ahora, con tantas cosas inconclusas entre ellos, él se asustara de todo y no quisiera verlo nunca más…

_Qué más puedo decirte_

_Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón_

_Pero lo que hoy siento_

_Es que sin ti estoy muerto_

_Pues eres…_

_Lo que más quiero en este mundo _

_Eso eres._

-Por favor…

Nuevamente, sus bocas estaban separadas por centímetros.

De pronto, un gran ruido de pasos que se acercaban hacia allí los distrajo, obligándolos a separarse. Dib, reconociendo las pisadas, abrió grandes los ojos y miró a Zim, asustado.

-Diablos…me siguieron-

-¿Quiénes?-Zim miró hacia todas partes, asustado, mientras el ruido de las pisadas se acercaba más y más.

Pero Dib no contestó.

-¡¡Corre!!-le gritó, mientras lo empujaba. Zim entendió que la situación se había puesto peligrosa y, sin mediar más palabras, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo en dirección contraria.

Zim corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos del Domo, tratando de recordar adónde diablos había dejado su deslizador, mientras oía las fuertes pisadas de una muchedumbre cada vez más cerca de él. Finalmente la encontró, pero una vez que la había montado y estaba despegando, sintió detrás de él un fuerte ruido de disparo; una milésima de segundo después un misil pequeño había impactado contra su deslizador, haciéndolo añicos y arrojándolo lejos contra una pila de escombros.

Zim intentó levantarse, pero un pie humano metido dentro de una bote de cuero presionó su garganta contra el suelo, impidiéndole moverse y casi respirar.

Luego de unos segundos, al sentir la falta de aire en los pulmones, el irken inevitablemente se desvaneció.

--

Fin del capi nueve.  
Me temo que no van a tener que esperar tanto para el siguiente (pienso perder el tiempo en el colegio escribiéndolo)  
También voy a subir dentro de poco un dibu referido a este capi (o al anterior, como lo quieran ver)


	10. Durmiendo Con El Enemigo

Durmiendo con el Enemigo

Durmiendo con el Enemigo

Luego de una larga noche de sórdida inconciencia Zim despertó, todo magullado y con una migraña de los mil demonios, en lo que parecía ser la cama con sábanas blancas de una pequeña e improvisada sala de enfermería. En una silla que estaba junto a la cama estaba sentado Dib, durmiendo a pata suelta y con un vaso vacío que le colgaba lánguidamente de un brazo.

Tratando de ordenar sus ideas de a poco y de entender adónde rayos estaba Zim comenzó lentamente a recordar poco a poco los sucesos que habían acontecido apenas horas antes: la caída, el golpe, la persecución, los de Der Widerstand corriendo tras él…ese beso que no había podido ser por una fracción de segundo…

Turbado por las cosas que estaba recordando Zim volteó a ver a Dib, quien dormía como si hubiera estado despierto toda la noche. Lentamente, y con un arranque de coraje salido quién sabe de donde, Zim extiende una mano y le acomoda a Dib un mechón rebelde de pelo que le caía graciosamente sobre el rostro. Mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado con Dib en esos últimos días, la forma en que se habían estado tratando y las situaciones en que habían estado involucrados…Lentamente, extendió una de sus manos e intentó tocar al durmiente Dib…

Un sonido de pasos que se acercaban rápido por el pasillo contiguo lo hicieron desistir de su intento y, en vista de que hasta el momento aparentemente había sobrevivido sin más a aquel lugar, decidió hacerse el dormido y dejar que sucedieran las cosas.

Medio segundo después de que Zim se hizo el dormido Dina irrumpió en la habitación, mirando de reojo la cama donde "dormía" el irken todo vendado con evidente recelo. Zim, desde la cama y con un ojo apenas entreabierto, la vio acercarse a Dib, agarrarle los hombros y zarandearlo con fuerza.

-¡Dib, despierta!

Zim apretó con fuerza uno de sus puños bajo las sábanas. Odiaba que tocaran a _su_ Dib.

El humano, asustado por la sacudida, se cayó de la silla y rompió el vaso al caer éste al suelo. Se frotó la cabeza, adolorido, y miró de reojo a su capitana.

-Te quedaste TODA LA NOCHE despierto junto a su cama, Dib -dijo Dina, en un tono suave pero con algo de mordacidad.

Dib se levantó lentamente, tratando de no cruzar su mirada con la de Dina.

-Estaba vigilando que no escapara, es todo-respondió nerviosamente, inclinándose a levantar los restos del vaso que había en el suelo.-Conozco a este irken desde antes de la invasión, bien lo sabes, y sé del tipo de cosas que es capaz con tal de huir…

Más las excusas de Dib no parecían surtir efecto alguno en Dina.

-Dib, vi cómo lo mirabas-respondió, con un tono acusante que casi daba miedo- Anoche pasé y vi cómo lo mirabas, vi la cara que ponías al verlo postrado en esa cama. Casi te noté sudar frío, de nerviosismo…

Dib apartó la mirada, avergonzado. Detestaba esa especie de intuición natural que tenía Dina para esas cosas.

-Te conviene ser franco conmigo Dib, es lo que te conviene-recalcó la capitana mirando recelosamente al Zim, quien asustado cerró su ojo al notar la mirada de Dina-Tarde o temprano siempre me entero de todo…Y dudo que quieras que me entere por terceros…

Dib tragó saliva silenciosamente, tratando de no parecer demasiado culpable frente a la capitana.

Tras estas palabras Dina se retiró, dejando a Dib parado junto a la cama del irken y preguntándose si aquello había sido una amenaza. Zim, al notar los pasos lejanos de Dina, juntó valor y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo ella?

Dib se volteo rápido, sorprendido al oír la voz del supuestamente inconsciente Zim junto a sí. Zim lo miraba expectante, casi tenso, esperando la respuesta del humano.

Dib agacho la cabeza, esquivando la mirada. Estar tan cerca de Zim últimamente le estaba provocando cosas más fuertes aún que antes, y a veces se le hacía difícil dominar los impulsos momentáneos de abalanzársele encima y dejar de responder de sus actos.

-Pues…en parte sí-respondió en un susurro Dib, sin estar del todo consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿"En parte"?-preguntó rápidamente Zim, extrañado por aquel dato curioso.

-Ehh…-tarde Dib se dio cuenta de que había metido las de andar. Turbado por la pregunta bajó la mirada otra vez, dejando que un leve sonrojo asomara en sus mejillas.

-No me estabas vigilando precisamente…-escrutó Zim, sacando sus propias conclusiones y mirando fijamente a Dib.

-En parte sí-se apuró a aclarar Dib, rogando que sus propias palabras no le volviera a jugar una mala pasada-Es que…Tenía que cuidar que no escaparas…

Zim lo mira haciendo una mueca desconfiada. A Dib se le notaba la mentira en la cara.

-Como sea… ¿Donde se supone que estoy, Dib?-preguntó Zim, intentando cambiar de tema y mirando hacia todos lados de la habitación.

Dib suspiro algo preocupado.

-Luego de que tu patineta se destruyó…otra vez…los de Der Widerstand decidieron traerte hasta la nave para tenerte bajo custodia…

Si el rostro de Zim hubiera sido lo suficientemente maleable, en aquel momento se le habría formado un gran signo de exclamación.

-¿Cómo que…_ésta_ es su nave??-Zim intentó levantarse y huir, pero al tener los pies vendados dio dos pasos y se esnafró contra el borde de la cama al resbalar e irse de panza al suelo. Dib se apresuró a socorrerlo, consciente del estado calamitoso en el que se encontraba el irken, y tomándolo del brazo lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Tu…me trajiste…hasta aquí…-susurró Zim amargamente, frotándose el lugar de la cabeza donde se había golpeado y dejando escapar una nota de áspero veneno en la voz-Fue idea tuya…desde el principio…

-No seas una persona simple, Zim-acotó Dib, revisándole el chichón de la cabeza al irken a pesar de que éste oponía una resistencia caprichosa-Yo los convencí de que te trajeran aquí como prisionero, es cierto, pero era eso o matarte ahí mismo…

Zim tragó saliva despacio, agradecido por primera vez el haber caído prisionero (y a fin de cuentas no era tan malo eso, teniendo semejante compañía a su lado hasta perecía quedarse preso mucho tiempo más…)

-Y…¿cómo los convenciste de que me dejaran vivo, Dib?-inquirió Zim.

Pero Dib no alcanzó a responder, porque justo entonces Jonathan entró en la enfermería y los vio sentados en el borde de la cama.

-Ah, con que ya despertó…-Jonathan miraba al irken con algo de recelo en los ojos, y luego dirigió su mirada a Dib-Dice Dina que si ya está despierto lo llevemos abajo, hay que interrogarlo.

Acto seguido entró a la enfermería, se acercó a Zim y lo agarró con fuerza de un brazo. Zim atónito, vio que Dib hacía otro tanto con su otro brazo y con una indiferencia casi fría lo levantaba de la cama.

Zim, pataleando e intentando soltarse, fue arrastrado por Dib y Jonathan hasta una sala grande en medio de la nave, donde Dina y el resto de la rebeldía lo esperaban.

Una vez llegado ahí Jonathan amarró las manos de Zim detrás de su espalda y lo dejaron postrado en el suelo frente a Dina, que lo miraba socarronamente.

Zim entendía poco y nada de lo que estaba pasando allí. Con el rostro pegado al suelo y los ojos cerrados con furia, trataba de aclarar todo el panorama al que ahora estaba expuesto. Por un momento breve había olvidado que era un prisionero de los humanos….

Pero quizás, por lejos lo que más perplejo lo había dejado fue la brutalidad con la que Dib lo había tratado. ¿Cómo era eso, si hasta un momento antes de que ese otro humano entrara él y Dib habían estado charlando de lo más bien, casi agradablemente?

Levantó apenas el rostro del suelo y miró de reojo a Dib, que estaba parado a su lado. El humano no lo miraba en lo absoluto, la expresión de su rostro parecía la de un soldado duro y miraba fijamente a Dina, como si el irken a sus pies le importara poco y nada.

Dina se tomó su tiempo para observar detenidamente a Zim, sonriendo con malicia cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en alguna de las múltiples vendas que estaban repartidas por el cuerpo del irken.

-Levántenlo-ordenó. Ni bien oyeron aquello Dib y Jonathan volvieron a asirlo de los brazos y lo pusieron de pie, obligándolo a mantenerse erguido.

Dina se acercó hasta él y lo escudriñó detalladamente. Levantó una mano, como queriendo tocarlo, pero Zim la miró de reojo y dejó escapar un gruñido gutural que la hizo desistir de sus decisiones.

-Así que eres tu…-Dina lo había mirado fijamente cuando hizo eso y pareció reconocer algo en él-…El irken que comenzó todo…

Turbada ladeó la cabeza y miró a Dib con fastidio.

-¡¡Dib, es él!!-increpó la muchacha, alterada-¡¡No me puedes pedir que lo mantengamos vivo, sabiendo lo que es!! ¡¡Es su culpa que estemos hoy todos aquí, es su culpa que la humanidad completa haya sido casi exterminada!! ¡¡Merece la muerte más que ningún otro de ellos!!-

-Lo sé-respondió Dib, apretando los dientes y mirando casi desafiante a Dina-Y sabes que no te estaría pidiendo esto si no fuera porque sé que vivo nos es más útil que muerto.

-A ver genio, ¿¿y qué pasa si este paparulo se niega a cooperar y no desembucha nada?? Sería estúpido entonces mantenerlo vivo- replicó mordazmente la capitana, mientras más de un miembro de la rebeldía asentía aprobatoriamente tras ella.

-Justamente-comenzó a decir Dib- El hecho de que éste sea el irken que comenzó todo sería una posesión valiosa para sus líderes, que sabiendo la información que posee, aunque no diga nada, harán lo que fuera por recuperarlo aunque sea por miedo a que suelte algo.

Zim escuchaba todo sintiendo una opresión extraña en el pecho, justo en el lugar donde se suponía que estaba el corazón. Por primera vez desde que toda aquella batahola de encuentros inexplicados con Dib había comenzado a cuadrarle.

Lo había estado usando todo el tiempo…lentamente, sin que él se diera cuenta, lo había arrastrado a aquella trampa. Aprovechándose de sus sentimientos seguramente, ese humano estúpido lo había manipulado hasta hacerlo hacer lo que él quería. Y Zim, como un tonto, le había seguido la corriente…hasta terminar allí…

Dina lo miró con dureza, clavando sus ojos fijamente en los de Dib. Casi podía escucharse cómo pensaba, y finalmente agachó la cabeza y suspiró con fastidio.

-Llévenselo al interrogatorio-ordenó, ladeando la mano en un ademán adusto.

Dib y Jonathan, asiéndolo con fuerza, llevaron arrastrando a un Zim que ya no peleaba (es más, estaba casi lánguido) hasta una habitación con paredes de metal contrachapado y una ventanita en forma de ojo de buey con rejas en la otra punta. La habitación contenía una silla de metal atornillada al piso y con ataduras de cuero reforzado en los brazos y las piernas. Jonathan y Dib lo sentaron ahí, y luego lo ataron firmemente con las tiras de cuero.

-¿Crees poder encargarte tú solo de él?-preguntó Jonathan a Dib, mientras terminaba de ajustar las ataduras al decaído Zim y miraba hacia la ventana con rejas con algo parecido a la desconfianza.

-Claro, no hay problema-susurró Dib, mirando de reojo a Zim con algo de preocupación por su falta de reacciones.

Jonathan se va, cerrando las puertas tras él. Dib se levanta y se dirige a un armario grande de metal que había en la otra punta y lo abre, revelando un bazar de artilugios punzantes y dolorosos que Zim observa de reojo sin demasiado interés. Dib hurgaba entre ellos, como buscando el que fuera lo más doloroso posible para usar en Zim, mientras el irken yacía en la silla con el corazón hecho pedazos…

Dib finalmente parece hallar lo que buscaba, y se acerca a Zim con un bisturí en la mano…


	11. Cubriendo Tus Huellas

Cubriendo tus huellas

Nuevo capi!! Perdonen por haberlos tenido en vilo tanto tiempo, pero mi musa se está tomando vacaciones sin avisar últimamente.

Como sea, ahora se sabrá si Zim sale vivo….

--

Cubriendo tus huellas

Zim miró de reojo al humano aquél, que en esos momentos no se parecía al Dib que había visto hace unos momentos y se asemejaba más, en cambio, al aquel chico obsesionado en revelarlo como irken, para luego explorar su interior y ver de qué estaba hecho…literalmente. Bajó la cabeza con desgano y se resignó a su amargo destino, al que sentía que se había entregado voluntariamente, como un idiota…Dib se acercaba cada vez más.

_Esperaría que no te asuste  
este instante de sinceridad;  
mi corazón  
vomita su verdad.  
Es que hay una guerra entre dos  
por ocupar el mismo lugar;  
la urgencia  
o la soledad._

Una vez que estuvo junto a él Dib se acuclilló y, sin mirarlo siquiera acercó el bisturí a una de sus manos. Zim apretó los ojos con fuerza, temiéndose lo peor…

_La soledad fue tan sombría  
que no te dejó encontrar  
tu naturaleza divina.  
La urgencia ganó esta vez,  
dispuesta a penetrarte,  
prepotente y altiva._

Sin embargo, luego de medio minuto de oír el filo del bisturí raspando contra algo, el irken sintió que la presión del pedazo de cuero sobre la mano que Dib supuestamente estaba cortando se desvanecía y él podía moverla con total libertad.

Azorado, Zim contempló cómo Dib se apresuraba liberarlo del resto de sus amarras con el mismo método y que luego lo urgía a levantarse.

-Vamos-decía, haciendo que Zim se pusiese de pie y corriendo hacia el armario de las cosas filosas, de donde sacó un par de pistolas que Zim no había notado antes-Debes irte antes de que noten algo, yo me encargaré de cubrir tus huellas…pero tienes que moverte rápido…

Zim se había quedado quieto parado frente a la silla de hierro, mirando a Dib con cara de quien estaba oyendo la cosa más increíble de su vida.

Dib, al verlo petrificado así, lo agarro de la muñeca y tironeó de él, urgiéndolo.

Zim miró la mano que sostenía Dib, algo sonrojado, y la apartó bruscamente mirándolo incrédulo.

_Por las noches la soledad desespera…_

-¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?!-preguntó, entre asustado y azorado, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Dib.

El humano bajo la mirada, tomando esta vez la mano de Zim, entrelazando sus dedos y tironeando de nuevo.

-No preguntes…

Zim intento liberarse de la mano que se había entrelazado con la suya, pero al sentirse calidez contra el guante desistió y se limitó a mirarlo con el signo de pregunta estampado en los ojos.

-¿Por qué…me ayudas…?

La respuesta le llegó por parte de un par de labios que ansiosos buscaron encontrarse con los suyos

Dib empujó a Zim hasta pegarlo a la pared, sostuvo sus manos contra ésta y comenzó a besarlo casi con desesperación, como si intentara decirle algo de esa forma.

Zim, al encontrarse tan de golpe preso en una situación así tardó unos momentos en reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

¿Por qué los labios de Dib sabían siempre…_así_?

_Espera por ti,  
espera por él,  
espera por mi también,  
y por aquel._

Era como si intentara hacerle saber algo, algo que con palabras no podía o no se atrevía a expresar. Dib trato de profundizar un poco más aquel beso, y Zim abrió la boca despacio permitiendo el humano explorarlo. Sus cabezas bullían de preguntas sin respuesta que se atiborraban en número cada vez mayor, amenazando con hacerlos explotar si no hacían algo para tratar de responderlas…pero en aquel momento ni Zim ni Dib estaban en lo absoluto interesados en ellas.

Zim se soltó del agarre de Dib bajó lentamente las manos hasta la cintura del humano, estrechándolo y aferrándose con las garras a su gabardina, acercándolo más a él; mientras Dib no perdía tiempo enredando su lengua con la del irken sintiendo su corazón redoblándole como tambor de marcha en el pecho.

Luego de varios minutos sin embargo Dib se separó de sus labios, llenando sus pulmones con el preciado oxígeno que tanta falta le veía haciendo, y miró a los ojos al aún atónito Zim.

-No preguntes…

_Y con violencia sujeta su alma,  
a una brutal represión esperando apaciguarse,  
o confía en el paso del tiempo como otra solución  
para encontrar la calma._

Zim tragó saliva despacio, devolviéndole una mirada intensa. Dib se dirigió hacia el arma que había sacado del armario, que con todo el revuelo había quedado tirada en el piso, y levantándola apuntó a la pared.

-Cúbrete-ordenó a Zim, apuntando cuidadosamente al ojo de buey enrejado que había allí. Zim se echó al suelo lo más rápido que pudo, mientras Dib disparaba el arma.

Una pequeña bolita azul recorrida por pequeños rayos que titilaba y resplandecía, salió disparada desde el cañón del arma hasta el ojo de buey, y al estrellarse contra él hizo explotar toda aquella parte de la nave.

Dib trastabilló hacia atrás empujado por la fuerza de la explosión, mientras Zim se ponía de pie torpemente y observaba con los ojos muy abiertos el boquete que se había abierto. Apenas noto cuando Dib le puso el arma en la mano y corrió hasta el armario para sacar…

-¡¡No inventes!!-dijo Zim, anonadado, viendo como Dib sacaba…si, adivinaron…su patineta voladora- ¿¿Te la pasas arreglando esa cosa??

Dib le entrego la patineta a Zim sonriendo divertido, pero mirando preocupado el pasillo desde donde se comenzaban a escuchar pasos que se acercaban.

-Debes irte rápido, antes de que alguien venga…

Zim agarra la patineta, y se dispone a salir, pero Zim lo agarra del brazo deteniéndolo.

-Necesitamos que parezca más creíble…-susurró, agarrando la mano con la que Zim sostenía la pistola y, sin previo aviso…hizo que le apuntara al pecho y disparara.

Zim vio con horror cómo la fuerza del impacto lanzaba a Dib contra la pared contraria, dejándolo inconsciente al instante, mientras su traje quemado despedía humo difusamente…

_Pero te pone loco en las noches,  
rogando entrar en los confines más oscuros.  
Después te arrodillas ante el amor maternal  
suplicando ternura._

Zim quiso bajarse de la patineta y correr a socorrerlo, pero los pasos que se acercaban velozmente por el pasillo lo convencieron e que, si quería tener la oportunidad de serle útil a Dib algún día, sería mejor que conservara su libertad recién ganada.

Zim salió deslizándose raudamente en su patineta, y momentos antes de perderse de vista tras una columna de escombros, una bala de láser proveniente de la nave rozó su hombro haciéndole un rasguño.

_Y que hace este angelito ahora,  
a las seis de la mañana,  
subida al mástil de este naufragio,_

A ver si alzando las copas forajidas  
viene del cielo de enfermeras,  
para lamer sin asco las heridas.

Zim atravesó lo más rápido que pudo la ciudad, agarrándose el hombro herido y temeroso de encontrarse a algún otro rebelde en el camino. Ni bien llegó a su guarida, dejó la patineta en cualquier lado y se arrojó a su cama, ante la atónita mirada de Gir y su bolsa de tacos medio vacía. Zim lo miró de reojo y Gir lo saludó sacudiendo la manito en el aire.

-¡¡HOLA AMO!!-gritó efusivamente el pequeño androide-¿Cómo le fue con su cita?

Zim lanzó un bufido, mirando de reojo su hombro herido y riendo por lo bajo, pensando que, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de cosas que había ocurrido, dentro de todo se la había sacado bien barata.

-No tan mal, Gir-dijo, sonriéndose al pensar en la forma en que Dib lo había protegido…

-¿Estuvieron conversando mucho?

-Mas o menos…

-¿Te contó de su vida?

Zim miró extrañado a Gir.

-¿Por que…la pregunta?

-¿Se pusieron tiernos?

-… ¿Gir…?

-¡¿Se besaron??

-¡¡Gir!!-Zim se sonrojo. ¿Como rayos sabía Gir las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos? Acaso… (Zim rió por lo bajo)… ¿acaso se habían vuelto tan predecibles?

-¿…Dib esta bien?

Ahora Zim le dirigió a Gir una mirada realmente extraña. Gir había dejado de jugar con la bolsa de tacos y ahora lo miraba con el semblante muy serio.

-¿Dib está bien, amo?...

-No…-Zim recordó como había quedado Dib luego de dispararse y comenzó a sentirse muy preocupado-No…no lo se…

Zim se sentó en el borde de la cama, agarrándose la cabeza con una mano. Otra vez sentía que su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos y dudas que clamaban respuesta.

_¿Por qué diablos lo había salvado así?..._

_Por las noches la soledad desespera…_

Gir pegó un gritito histérico y comenzó a devorar la bolsa de tacos, con todo y papel.

--

-Recuérdame no dejarte sola con este tipo de nuevo-rezongaba una furibunda Dina, mientras le vendaba la cabeza a un muy lastimado Dib. En toda la nave se escuchaba un fuerte ruido de taladro y martilleo, provocado por los rebeldes que trataban de reparar lo más rápido posible la destrozada coraza de la nave.

Dib rezongó por lo bajo y puso cara de circunstancia, dejando a Dina curarlo. Al menos había logrado poner a Zim a salvo, pensó, pero de todas formas no todo había salido según lo planeado… Aquel beso era algo que se le había escapado de las manos, es cierto, pero lo que realmente comenzaba a preocuparle y llenarle la cabeza de dudas era el hecho de que Zim _siempre le correspondía… _

Dib tragó saliva despacio agradeciendo mentalmente que Dina, que estaba refunfuñando por encima de su cabeza mientras lo vendaba, no tuviera el poder de leer la mente.

_Me diste todo, _

_Pero la razón,_

_Donde está?..._

Diablos, ya ni sabía para qué carburaba y le rebuscaba respuesta a ese prisma de situaciones inconclusas, palabras calladas, acciones inesperadas, besos que parecían querer gritar algo…Ya no sabía para qué lo hacía, si de todos modos no le encontraría respuesta. No al menos él por sí solo…

_-Y por qué no le preguntas de una buena vez? _

Sí, en realidad aquella era la decisión más lógica, realmente era poco probable que averiguara la razón por la cual Zim aceptaba sus besos si no le preguntaba…pero irónicamente ésa, justamente, la maniobra más lógica, no tenía lógica en absoluto en aquella situación.

A fin de cuentas, ¿cuánta lógica puede haber en el amor entre un irken y un humano, entre dos razas enemigas, entre dos Némesis mutuos?...

Y he allí, la vuelta a escena de la pregunta del millón.

¿Realmente eran Némesis el uno del otro?...

-¡¡DIB, CON UN DEMONIO, TE ESTOY HABLANDO!!-

Dib casi salta hasta el techo por el susto que aquel grito le había dado. Trastabillando, se cayó de la silla en donde estaba sentado y quedó medio despatarrado en el suelo, mientras de pie junto a él Dina lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Dib, desde hace un buen rato que te vengo hablando casi en la oreja y tu me ignoras-Dijo la capitana, con la voz denotando enojo y a la vez un tizne de preocupación-Y no es la primera vez en esta semana que te pasa eso. Yo diría que casi desde que ese irken raro, que siempre logra huir de ti, apareció; ya no captas las cosas como antes. ¡¿Se puede saber que diablos tienes, que andas con todos los pajaritos tan volados?!

Dib lo miró, con el rostro torcido en una mueca de alerta bastante chistosa. Sintiendo que se sonrojaba levemente, se puso de pie como pudo y levantó la silla del suelo susurrando un débil "no me pasa nada, estoy bien"…

Dina lo miró indignada.

-¿"Estoy bien"? Ah, no Dib-Dina se acercó, entre ofendida y preocupada, y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Dib- Nada de "estoy bien", con esa cantinela tu ya no me vas a engañar. Sé bien que te pasa algo, sé bien que no es una pavada y sé que no te voy a dejar en paz hasta saber…

-Dina, en serio-Dib la miró a los ojos, sintiéndose algo intimidado ante aquellos ojos que parecían poder taladrar su mente-No me pasa nada, y si me pasa, son asuntos míos. No es nada que necesites saber.

-Sí lo es Dib, si lo que sea que te pase pone en juego tu desempeño en la Resistencia. Ya no estás tan atento como antes, casi no me escuchas cuando te hablo…¡¡Incluso se te ha escapado un mismo irken dos veces seguidas!! ¡¡Rayos, Dib, si hasta te he visto con mis propios ojos volarles la cabeza de un balazo a irkens más astutos que ése, y sin inmutarte para nada!! ¡¡No puede ser que un simple irken te tenga tan trabucado!!

Dib tuvo que apretar los labios para evitar retrucar "no es un simple irken"…Sin quitarle la mirada de encima a los acusadores ojos de su capitana, y tratando de no parecer demasiado culpable, continuó hablando en el tono más calmado que sus ánimos le permitieron articular.

- Es solo…un irken…es todo-Dib se odió por dentro, despotricando contra la estúpida forma en que se le trababan las ideas cada vez que Dina lo acorralaba en duelo verbal- No es nada serio…estoy seguro que a la próxima lo atraparé…

Dina lo miró insegura durante un par de segundo.

-Será mejor que sea así-sentenció, lanzando un suspiro algo amedrentador-Ese irken ahora sabe dónde está nuestra nave y si llega a avisarle algo a sus Altos…

Pero Dina no pudo continuar, ya que el vozarrón de Tyrus, proveniente de la cabina de mando, ahogó sus palabras.

-¡¡Dib, Capitana, vengan aquí rápido!!

Dina le dirigió a Dib una mirada algo confusa y corrió hacia la cabina de mando, con Dib tras ella. Tyrus y todo su corpulento ser estaba sentado frente a la cabina de mando, mirando una imagen de radar indescifrable con algo parecido a la euforia.

-¿Que ocurre, Tyrus?-preguntó Dina, centrando su mirada en el monitor del radar y enmudeciendo al contemplar la inusual figura, similar a un agujero, que parecía captar el artefacto.

Dib se acercó y miró también, abriendo grandes los ojos. Tyrus giró hacia su Capitana con el semblante muy serio.

-El radar ha encontrado un boquete en la barrera de vigilancia de la Armada Irken- sentenció, con la voz ronca- Si nos damos prisa con las reparaciones podemos salir de aquí sin que lo noten…

Dina miró a Dib con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-pregunto, excitada- ¡Por fin nos iremos de la Tierra!

--

Gracias a toda la gente bonita por sus comens, me dan alas para seguir

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
